dystopian_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Covenant of Antarctica, 11th War Fleet "Particles Wave"
Introduction This page is made be me (Projectmanhatten5) about my Dystopian Wars Covenant of Antarctica Fleet. All the stories and information below is fan-made. Have fun reading :). Castellan-Commodore Marcus J. Ansis Castellan-Commodore Marcus J. Ansis, Commodore of the 11th War Fleet "Particle Wave" In 1865 Commodore Marcus was the commodore of a submarine fleet of the Kingdom of Britannia, 56th Submarine Fleet "Hunting Waves", stationary in the Royal Australia. Most of the time Marcus patrolled the coast. On 6th of July 1868 a storm appeared a few miles outside the coast of Australia. A fleet of the Ottoman Empire attacked the patrolling fleet. In a furious but chaotic battle the submarine fleet got heavy casualties and damage. After 30 minute of battling Marcus' vessel was hit by corrosive bombardment hits and was forced to surface. He asked for support from the main land but that wasn't granted because the fleet was already doomed. Furious but knowing that his vessel would be destroyed he was planning his last stand, to die together with his vessel. Right before the destroyers would hit the vessel, beams of light appeared hitting the destroyers and other vessels of the Ottoman Fleet. This ambush forced the Ottomans to leave after suffering heavy casualties. After the storm cleared and the Ottomans where nowhere to be seen, Marcus saw who helped him. It was the other side of Australia. In the chaos of the storm, Marcus and his fleet came in Commonwealth of Free Australian territory. After thanking them Marcus decided to join them, after the betrayal of the Royal Australia. He joined the Commonwealth as a High Commodore of the battleship Energetic Surge. He had a preference for submarine tenders in his fleet. He could not use his submerged tactics and skills as good as first but instead, he put some of his last elite crew on crocodile class assault submarines. From his battleship he commanded the submarines. In the commonwealth Marcus became famous because of his great tactics, making the crocodiles and their crew deadly in boarding assault. He served the Commonwealth for almost 16 months and in these months his interest in the Covenant grew. One day a Covenant ship emerged on the horizon of the Commonwealth. The ship was coming to deliver supplies and crew to the Commonwealth's fleet. He asked the captain if he could come with them to the Covenant of Antarctica to ask if he could join their force. The captain accepted the request after contacting Wells Chasm. When Marcus arrived he was taken to War master Schneider to apply for joining the Covenant. After the interview, some tests on the battlefield and some negotiating with the Commonwealth, Marcus was accepted and became commodore of the 11th War Fleet. His Prime Task Force is committed to Wave Lurk and hunting the enemy, making full use of his skills. His favourite weapon is the Particle Accelerator, because of its multi-function and devastating power even underwater. The reason for calling his War Fleet Particle Wave is his preference for the Particle Accelerator and his Wave Lurk tactics. His commanding vessel is the Diophantus Assault Carrier “Hunting Prey”. He cares for and maintains this vessel as if it was his own child. Only his elite crew is allowed to be on the vessel. Marcus is now commanding the 11th War Fleet as a proud and respected commodore. The structure of the 11th War Fleet The 11th War Fleet is build up out of many different Battle Groups, with each their own speciality and BGC (Battle Group Commodore). The prime battle group is Battle Group Prime led by Castellan-Commodore Marcus J. Ansis. His fleet is build up out Wave Lurking vessels and vessels equipped with a Particle Accelerator. Below you can see the current list of Battle Groups of the 11th War Fleet. Category:Fan-made content